


ep08

by Yoyoung



Category: Tatewaki Rintarou - Fandom, Tsukushi Mone, マジきゅんっ! ルネッサンス
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	ep08

茂音他就在了房間裏面休息，就在穾然發情，而澟太郎他也不知道茂音他自己會發了情的，所以就十分之快在看了茂音他的，茂音他就同了澟太郎他講的：我希望你可以幫了我的，可以嗎？我要好舒服的，澟太郎他聽完茂音他講了的，就看到了茂音他的十分之誘惑及可愛的样子的，就立刻把了茂音他的身體開始抱了起，也吻了茂音他的，而茂音他同了澟太郎他講：好開心的，可以和了你做愛的，真的好開心的，之後澟太郎他就看到了茂音他的開心，就変得十分之好開心的，因此澟太郎他就把了茂音也吻着的，而把了茂音他的全身也不停舔咬之外，也不停用了手撫摸了茂音他身體不同的地方並令到了茂音他感覺到了不少輕顫的，而令到了澟太郎他看到了茂音他的可愛的样子在変化的，所以澟太郎他就把了茂音他的身體的，澟太郎也好地撫摸了茂音他的乳頭，並撫摸了茂音他的身體，而把茂音他的乳頭當了一個有乳味的奶糖不停吸含，也不停舔又咬，而茂音他就叫得十分之大声，也不停叫啊~啊～澟～太郎～啊啊～乳頭要變壞，不可以啊～啊，請求式命令到了澟太郎他的，之後澟太郎他就在最後放下了二顆乳頭的，因此澟太郎他就把了自己的大大就插入去茂音他的小穴，因為茂音他的小穴就好快濕潤的，所以就好快伸了入去的，就這樣做的也好快令到了茂音他一次又一次就高潮的，也好快做完/好的，而茂音他的身體也好快高潮，所以他們就這樣過了一天的。


End file.
